A Amizade
by Hilda de Polaris Br
Summary: Um novo confronto envolvendo as Cartas mágicas e Sakura. Uma prova para saber se ela é a pessoa certa a ter a guarda das Cartas Clow.
1. Chapter 1

_(As personagens de Card Captors Sakura não são de minha autoria, apenas a nova adversária de Sakura e seu guardião sim.)_

_Na cozinha, Fujitaka e Touya preparavam o café da manhã. Sakura desceu e deu bom dia a todos, inclusive à sua mãe. Touya como sempre começou a chamá-la de "monstrenga", deixando Sakura furiosa. Fujitaka, acalmando os ânimos, disse que estava ansioso para ir assistir à peça de teatro de sua filha._

__ Outro teatro? – perguntou Touya, desviando a atenção de seu café da manhã – Continuo com a idéia de que se uma monstrenga participa de uma peça de teatro, tudo vai ser um perfeito desastre._

__ Touya! – se enfureceu a garota – Pai, fala para o Touya parar de me chamar de monstrenga!_

_Fujitaka chamou a atenção de Touya, mas parecia preocupado com algo enquanto assistia televisão._

__ O que houve? – perguntou Touya, curioso._

_Todos passaram a prestar atenção em uma reportagem da emissora de televisão: "...A polícia ainda não tem pistas do que causou semelhante acidente e procuram pelo culpado."_

__ Uma explosão que atingiu alguns civis em Tomoeda. – explicou Fujitaka ao final da reportagem._

__ Onde exatamente? – perguntou Sakura._

__ No parque de diversões._

__ Oh! – Sakura assustou-se – Muitos feridos?_

__ Ninguém se feriu, mas a polícia não sabe ainda o que causou a explosão..._

_A garota novamente prestou atenção à televisão, desta vez entrevistando uma jovem de longos cabelos negros e olhos castanhos:_

__ E então, srta., como está sua estadia na cidade de Tomoeda?_

__ Estou adorando esta cidade. Recomendo-a para todos aqueles que procuram paz e tranqüilidade num mundo onde existe tanta pressa e inimizades. – a garota sorria enquanto era filmada – Bom, com licença... Preciso voltar a meus afazeres._

_Ela foi se afastando após outro amável sorriso e o repórter falou – E estas foram as palavras de uma das mulheres mais jovens e ricas do mundo..."_

__ Eu tive um pressentimento ontem mesmo... – Kero comentou depois de Sakura explicar-lhe o acontecido no parque – Mas eu não senti nenhuma presença maligna. Além do mais, não temos certeza se esta explosão foi causada por uma Carta..._

__ Eu sei, mas... sinto que alguém me chama... – disse Sakura, sentando-se na beira de sua cama e apoiando a cabeça nas mãos – O que devo fazer, Kero?_

__ Só há uma maneira de sabermos mais sobre tudo isso. Vá ao parque._

__ Está bem. – Sakura concordou – Mas quando?_

__ Quando ocorreu a explosão?_

__ Por volta das 18:00hs, eu acho..._

__ Pois então esteja neste parque às 18:00hs._

__ Sakura, espero que me deixe filmá-la no parque e que use uma das roupas criadas por mim. – disse Tomoyo ao saber dos intentos da amiga._

__ Ai, ai, ai, Tomoyo... – Sakura ficou sem graça._

__ Quando me contou ao telefone sobre o que Kero tinha lhe dito, decidi trazer algumas de minhas criações. Vamos, Sakura... Experimente. – Tomoyo pediu, tirando uma peça de roupa de uma mochila e estendendo-a a Sakura._

_Após poucos minutos, Sakura se apresentou à frente da amiga com uma de suas criações: um vestido bege com saia de comprimento até o joelho, levemente rodada; usava sapatinhos pretos e um lindo colar. Sakura ficou vermelha ao se mirar no espelho e mais ainda quando percebeu que Tomoyo já a estava filmando._

__ Sakura, já é tarde. Vamos indo? – perguntou Tomoyo, olhando o relógio de Sakura._

_As duas saíram do quarto de Sakura e se despediram de Fujitaka e Touya._

_Touya mirou sua irmã com incredulidade, vendo-a trajar uma das criações de Tomoyo, mas nada comentou._

__ Não demorem muito e tomem cuidado... – sugeriu Fujitaka, pensando que as duas amigas iriam à casa de Tomoyo._

__ Sim. – responderam as duas amigas e saíram da casa. Um carro as esperava do lado de fora. Uma mulher que trabalhava para a mãe de Tomoyo abriu-lhes a porta do veículo e fez um gesto para que elas entrassem._

_Ao chegarem ao parque semidestruído e vazio não encontraram nada de estranho. No entanto Sakura ficou desinquieta, olhando ao redor._

_De repente, Sakura viu algo se aproximar velozmente: uma enorme pedra pontiaguda. Mas alguém tirou as meninas da frente do objeto. Sakura e Tomoyo se viraram para ver quem era o autor do feitio e se depararam com Shaoran e Meilin Li._

__ Shaoran! Meilin! Quando chegaram a Tomoeda? – Tomoyo lhes perguntou._

__ Viemos visitar vocês e senti uma presença estranha... Eu estava checando os arredores e acabamos nos encontrando. – Shaoran explicou._

__ De onde veio aquela pedra? – Tomoyo perguntou._

__ Eu não sei. Até parece que surgiu no nada. – Sakura respondeu._

_Todo o local ficou em completo silêncio até que Sakura pegou sua chave mágica e recitou as palavras apropriadas – Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela. Mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós e ofereça-os a valente Sakura que aceitou essa missão. Liberte-se!_

_Mal acabara de falar, outra pedra veio em sua direção. Sakura, que trouxera suas cartas, pegou uma delas e chamou-a – Força!_

_A carta Força apareceu e despedaçou a pedra, voltando à forma de carta em seguida._

__ Muito bem, Sakura... – murmurou uma voz feminina ao longe._

__ Ahn? Quem é? – Shaoran perguntou._

__ Eu... reconheço esta... voz... – Sakura comentou._

__ É claro que conhece. – retornou a estranha voz. Uma mulher de cabelos negros e olhos castanhos, trajando um quimono vermelho, vinha caminhando sem pressa para perto de Sakura, olhando-a fixamente e a seus amigos._

__ Sim! Você é aquela moça que apareceu na televisão hoje de manhã... Mas como sabe meu nome e o que faz aqui?_

__ Como não conheceria a nova dona das cartas Clow? – perguntou a mulher – Permita que me apresente. – disse ela, vendo a confusão de todos. Um tênue brilho começou a envolvê-la, fazendo-a desaparecer na luz por alguns segundos, reaparecendo totalmente diferente após isso: uma moça de longos cabelos branco-gelo e olhos azuis, trajando um longo vestido branco de saia cujo comprimento atingia os pés, com uma fina pulseira dourada no braço esquerdo – Sou Nerina Reed e estive esperando por vocês._

__ Reed? – Shaoran surpreendeu-se._

__ Esperando porquê? – Tomoyo questionou-a, esquecida de filmar qualquer coisa._

__ Imagino que Kerberos deva ter lhes avisado sobre a verdade da explosão neste parque ontem, não? – Nerina sorriu._

__ Sim... –Sakura murmurou – Mas o que tem... Ah! Você causou a explosão?_

__ É claro, garota. Kerberos sabia que este momento chegaria, mas não sabia o que a esperava. Quando você explicou a ele sobre a explosão, seu defensor deve ter percebido a verdade imediatamente._

__ Que verdade? – Meilin perguntou._

_Nerina não respondeu e passos foram ouvidos. Todos ficaram em silêncio. Um homem de cabelos loiros e curtos, andando a passos lentos, se aproximava. Ele não deu a menor atenção aos garotos, fixando seu olhar inexpressível em Nerina._

__ Finalmente chegou... – Sakura ouviu Nerina murmurar ao recém chegado._

__ Perdoe a demora, srta. – respondeu ele._

_Nerina voltou sua atenção a Sakura – Sei que não estão entendendo bem... Mas logo saberão a verdade, aguardem. – ela esticou seu braço esquerdo à frente do próprio corpo e disse com voz firme – Ordeno que todo o poder antigo das trevas seja libertado. Em nome da descendente de Clow Reed!_

_Sua pulseira passou a brilhar fortemente, transformando-se em uma chave, que começou a flutuar a frente da estranha garota – Chave que guarda o poder das trevas. Mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós e ofereça-os a valente Nerina que aceitou essa missão. Liberte-se!_

_Com estas palavras, a chave transformou-se num báculo de cabo negro comprido e na extremidade superior uma esfera dourada toda detalhada em prateado._

__ Você disse que é Nerina Reed? – Shaoran perguntou._

__ Isso mesmo. – Nerina respondeu calmamente._

__ Reed não é sobrenome apenas do mago Clow? – Tomoyo perguntou, confusa._

__ A ele e sua família. – Nerina respondeu, virando-se ao homem que há pouco chegara - Volte a sua forma natural. Earthquak!_

_Um par de enormes asas brancas envolveram o homem, metamorfoseando-o em um homem de aparentes 25 anos, estatura alta, cabelos azul-escuro comprido e levemente repicado, com uma rala franja; vestia uma túnica azul-marinho, com detalhes em dourado na gola, além de sapatos e comprida capa negros._

__ Afinal, quem são vocês? – Sakura perguntou._

__ E porque utiliza o sobrenome do mago Clow? – Shaoran perguntou por sua vez._

__ Este é meu guardião. Não importa agora quem sou realmente... O que importa é que estou aqui para um teste, Sakura._

__ Teste? Que teste?_

__ O seu teste. Earthquak!_

_O "anjo" armou suas asas e levantou vôo após as palavras de sua mestra._

__ Por que está fazendo isso, Nerina? – Sakura perguntou, jogando seu báculo no chão em seguida – Eu não quero lutar sem necessidade._

__ Não? – Nerina sorriu ironicamente – Não tem problema. Eu lhe arrumarei um bom motivo. – ela apontou seu báculo na direção de Shaoran, Meilin e Tomoyo e uma esfera azulada foi contra eles._

_Shaoran e Meilin conseguiram escapar, jogando-se para o lado. Mas a esfera englobou Tomoyo, que começou a flutuar a um metro do chão. Apesar disso, ela continuou consciente e falou algo, mas a esfera não deixava sua voz escapar, então Tomoyo decidiu apenas filmar as aventuras de sua grande amiga, sem medo de nada._

_Sakura gritou por ela. Nerina sorriu maldosamente e disse – Nada acontecerá com ela se você conseguir derrotar meu guardião. Do contrário, poderá dizer adeus à sua amiguinha._

__ Como pôde fazer isso? – Shaoran gritou, aproximando-se com sua espada em punho._

_Nerina não lhe deu atenção e Shaoran desferiu contra ela um golpe de espada. No entanto, ele foi lançado para longe ao aproximar-se mais. Duas outras esferas saíram do báculo de Nerina e foram contra Shaoran e Meilin. Os dois esforçaram-se para escapar, mas em vão: as esferas conseguiram aprisioná-los e passaram a flutuar ao lado da esfera onde Tomoyo estava._

_Sakura falou consigo mesma – Se eu não fizer nada, Li, Meilin e Tomoyo sofrerão as conseqüências... O que posso fazer? Ai, ai, ai...!_

_O guardião de Nerina a olhou – Só resta uma coisa a fazer. Enfrentar-me._

__ Mas eu não quero!_

__ Não há outra opção!_

_Ele esticou suas mãos em direção de Sakura e algumas pedras levantaram-se do chão, indo contra a menina, que fechou os olhos. Mas todas as pedras se despedaçaram e desapareceram antes de tocarem Sakura. Ela olhou assustada para o lado e viu Kerberos, em sua forma de guardião do lacre, e Yue se aproximando pelo ar rapidamente._

__ Tudo bem, Sakura? – Kerberos perguntou, preocupado._

__ Sim. Mas não com eles. – respondeu Sakura, apontando para seus amigos._

_Yue e Kerberos viram Tomoyo, Meilin e Shaoran aprisionados nas esferas, mas no momento em que viram Nerina, se aproximaram dela. Para grande surpresa de Sakura, ambos fizeram uma reverência ante Nerina._

__ Kero! Yue! – chamou Sakura, surpresa._

__ Imaginava quando tornaria a vê-los. – Nerina murmurou, sorrindo._

__ Há quanto tempo... – Kerberos murmurou, parecendo emocionado._

_Sakura ficou com cara de boba e se aproximou de seus amigos e guardiões. O guardião de Nerina não a impediu, voando próximo a sua protegida._

__ Afinal, quem é ela? – Sakura quis saber._

__ Sakura... Ela é Nerina Reed. – Yue apresentou._

__ Sim, isso eu sei, mas... Porque ela usa o mesmo sobrenome do mago Clow? – murmurou Sakura._

__ Porque ela é de sua família. – respondeu Kerberos._

__ Eu sou filha do mago Clow... – Nerina falou docemente._


	2. Chapter 2

_Sakura e seus amigos se espantaram. Nerina, que por poucos instantes estivera com um olhar amistoso para Kerberos e Yue, voltava a observar Sakura com olhar decidido – Chega de conversa. Earthquak, ataque!_

_O anjo voou em direção de Sakura e ela segurou seu báculo, decidida, segurando uma das cartas Sakura nas mãos – Alada! – seu báculo criou asas e ela o montou, escapando de Earthquak._

_Yue e Kerberos levantaram vôo para ir ajudar sua amiga, mas Nerina chamou-os, apontando seu báculo contra eles – Não se movam! Sakura deve completar a primeira fase sozinha._

__ Mas... Nerina... – Kerberos murmurou._

_Nerina sorriu em resposta:_

__ Até parece que não confia nela, guardião Kerberos. Mas cuidarei pessoalmente para que não se intrometam. – ela ergueu seu báculo, que brilhava – Ordeno aos antigos que todo o poder das trevas seja devolvido a sua verdadeira dona. Em nome de Nerina!_

_Uma luz muito intensa envolveu Kerberos e Yue e quando cessou, os dois estavam caídos no chão, imóveis. Nerina murmurou algo e os observou tristemente. Sakura percebeu que seus amigos estavam em perigo e voou em direção a eles. Mas Earthquak interceptou seu caminho, obrigando-a a parar._

__ O que você fez a Kero e a Yue? – Sakura gritou para Nerina ouvi-la – Jamais vou perdoá-la! – ela desmontou do báculo e pegou outra carta – Fogo!_

_A carta se libertou e disparou suas chamas contra Nerina, mas novamente Earthquak interferiu e as chamas se dissolveram ao tocar suas mãos._

__ Estou decepcionada com você, Sakura. – disse Nerina, dando meia volta e afastando-se – Não merece ser a nova dona das cartas Clow. Se você realmente quer salvar seus amigos, se você os ama, vença Earthquak._

_Sakura de repente percebeu que a carta Fogo desaparecera – O queeee?_

__ Ah... Esqueci de lhe avisar... Só poderá usar as cartas Sakura uma única vez... – ela levantou a mão esquerda, mostrando que as Cartas Fogo e Alada estavam sob seu domínio._

__ O que posso fazer? – Sakura pensou – Meus amigos dependem de mim..._

_Earthquak atirou várias outras pedras contra Sakura, que se defendeu com sua carta – Escudo!_

_Ao conseguir se defender das pedras e guardar o Escudo, a carta Sakura desapareceu de suas mãos. O guardião de Narina riu._

__ Sakura, não vai poder continuar se defendendo para sempre. – disse ele – Vamos, me ataque!_

__ Já que insiste. – respondeu Sakura e pegou outra de suas cartas – Espada!_

_O báculo de Sakura se transformou em uma bela espada e ela atacou Earthquak. Mas a carta não surtiu efeito contra o guardião, que conseguiu esquivar dos golpes. Instantes depois, Sakura desistiu e guardou sua carta, um erro fatal pois a carta desapareceu em seguida._

_Sakura, não se dando por vencida, chamou por outra carta – Vento!_

_A carta Sakura do Vento atacou Earthquak, que foi lançado um pouco para trás pela força da tempestade que a carta criara._

__ Água! – a carta é libertada e o atacou com um turbilhão. Nada demais aconteceu._

_O guardião escutou Sakura chamar a Carta – Trovão! – e um raio o acertou, fazendo-o ir ao chão como um cometa, já que água conduz eletricidade._

__ Haha... Muito bem, menina. – disse Earthquak, sorrindo levemente enquanto se levantava – Agora é minha vez._

_Ele começou a flutuar a frente de Sakura e desenhou um arco no ar, que tomou consistência e brilho. Uma flecha por ele foi criada._

__ Sakura! – ela ouviu uma voz conhecida chamá-la, era Kerberos – Vamos, Sakura! Defenda-se!_

__ Kero! – Sakura chamou, sem olhar seu amigo e puxou outra carta no instante em que o guardião disparava uma flecha – Espelho!_

__ O que espera realizar com esta carta? – perguntou Earthquak sério._

__ É que eu não quero continuar lutando contra vocês. – respondeu Sakura tristemente – Por favor, parem! Eu... Eu não fiz nada contra vocês... Por que devemos continuar nos confrontando?_

_Enquanto Sakura falava, a Carta Sakura ficou em sua forma de espelho, mas a flecha passou por ela, como se fosse gelatina, sem que a Carta conseguisse realizar qualquer ação tal como devolver a flecha para Earthquak. O Espelho desapareceu, indo para as mãos de Nerina no instante em que um grito ecoava pelo ar._

__ Não! Sakura! – gritou Kerberos, inutilmente tentando se levantar._

_Nerina observou Sakura ferida e se aproximou lentamente de Yue e Kerberos – Sakura não merece ser a nova dona das cartas Clow. Mas como ela transformou as cartas Clow em cartas Sakura, nada mais me restava a fazer a não ser testá-la._

__ Você não entende? – perguntou o furioso Kerberos a Nerina – Sakura não usou toda a sua magia... Não escutou-a dizendo que não queria atacar?_

_Os guardiões de Sakura observaram o olhar triste de Nerina e escutaram um baque que indicava que Shaoran, Meilin e Tomoyo tinham sido libertados das esferas._

_Yue e Kerberos sentiram que já podiam se mover e correram para junto de Sakura, que jazia de olhos fechados no chão, com a flecha no peito. Earthquak aproximou-se de Nerina, observando-a serenamente, esperando a próxima decisão dela._

__ Sakura tinha sido aprovada na primeira fase do teste, mas foi reprovada na segunda fase. Que pena. – comentou Nerina, observando Sakura._

__ Por que? Por que você fez isso? – Tomoyo perguntou, com água nos olhos, fitando Earthquak – Ela não queria usar a magia de suas cartas. Ela recusou até o último momento, utilizando-se de uma carta para defesa._

__ Não foi culpa dele. Earthquak apenas seguiu minhas ordens. – Nerina defendeu seu guardião._

__ Mas por que? Por que a obrigaram? – Tomoyo ainda não compreendia._

__ Escutem-me. – Nerina pediu a todos – Isso era um teste para esta garota. E Sakura reprovou, mas nada mais poderei fazer por ela. Queria muito ajudá-la, mas ela não quis se ajudar. Se isso fosse uma batalha séria, ela realmente perderia a vida._

__ Como assim? – Meilin perguntou._

__ Em certo momento eu disse: "Se você realmente quer salvar seus amigos, se você os ama, vença o Earthquak." Sakura não entendeu minhas palavras. Eu tentava lhe explicar que ela jamais poderia vencer se fosse com ódio e rancor por mim em seu coração, mas sim deveria batalhar com todo o amor por seus amigos. Quando Sakura atingiu Earthquak, ela estava lutando com muito amor por seus entes queridos, tinha medo de que algo de ruim lhes fosse causado por mim se viesse a perder._

__ De que adianta essas explicações agora? – Shaoran se enfureceu, empunhando sua espada – Sakura está ferida!_

__ Não farei nada por ela enquanto vocês todos não entenderem minhas palavras. – disse Nerina, virando-se para ir embora._

_Yue observou Nerina e em seguida Sakura por longo tempo, com olhar sereno. Ele se ajoelhou ao lado de Sakura, observando-a terna e melancolicamente, e com muito cuidado, a pegou no colo, abraçando-a, semicerrando seus olhos de gato._

_Kerberos também aproximou-se de sua dona e deitou-se ao lado dela como um animal de estimação, guardando suas enormes asas brancas emplumadas._

_Nerina cessou seus passos e virou a face em direção dos guardiões, sorrindo levemente ao vê-los daquela maneira – O juiz Yue e o guardião Kerberos já me entenderam... Fico feliz._

_Tomoyo deixou sua câmera filmadora no chão e também se aproximou de Sakura, chamando baixinho por sua amiga, enquanto segurava sua mão – Sakura... Sakura..._

_O sorriso de Nerina ampliou-se. Meilin sentou-se ao lado de Tomoyo, preocupada com Sakura, enquanto Shaoran olhava seriamente para Nerina._

_A filha do mago Clow lhe sorriu e indicou Sakura com os olhos, esperando que Shaoran fizesse algo também. Ele entendeu e, muito sem graça, também aproximou-se de Sakura, em silêncio e, mais vermelho ainda, depositou um beijo em Sakura._

_"Sinto que todos eles a amam profundamente, unidos por uma forte amizade. E o garoto...", Nerina refletiu, "Bem, está completo o meu desejo e o do meu pai querido. Sakura foi novamente testada e seus amigos a fizeram passar nesta difícil prova. Que bela amizade que os une! Fico muito feliz."_

_Sakura gemeu baixinho e entreabriu seus olhos, mas nada disse, observando os amigos a sua volta._

__ Muito bem. – Nerina continuou sorrindo e estendeu seu báculo na direção de Sakura. O báculo brilhou e a flecha no peito de Sakura desapareceu. Todos vibraram e preocuparam-se com Sakura, perguntando se ela estava sentindo-se bem._

_Ao virarem-se em direção de Nerina e de seu guardião, viram Earthquak desaparecer lentamente e Nerina observando-os com um sorriso nos lábios._

_Ela deu um passo para o lado e Sakura viu que Eriol estava ali, trajando suas vestes de mago Clow, lhe sorrindo gentilmente – Muito bem, Sakura. Você e seus amigos estão de parabéns._

_Nerina se aproximou de Sakura e se agachou ao lado da menina – Espero que esse teste não lhe seja inútil, Sakura. Eu não queria machucá-la, perdoe-me._

_Sakura sorriu com os olhos brilhando – Agradeço a intenção, Nerina. Você me ensinou muito._

_A filha de Clow a abraçou ternamente, levantou-se e voltou a aproximar-se de Eriol – Meu dever está cumprido. Sakura, espero que sempre faça bom uso das cartas Clow... Ou melhor, de suas cartas Sakura. Até breve.– ela fechou os olhos, desaparecendo lentamente, junto com Eriol, sem mais nada dizer._

_Tomoyo repentinamente lamentou-se para a amiga – Ah! Eu esqueci de gravar o fim de sua brilhante atuação!_

_Sakura ficou vermelha e sem graça, mas todos ficaram em silêncio quando uma fumaça azulada começou a surgir._

_Sakura acordou em seu quarto, com Kero ao seu lado, sorrindo._

__ Bom dia! – disse ele._

_A Card Captor lhe respondeu sorrindo, mas levantou-se apressadamente e abriu uma de suas gavetas, procurando suas Cartas. Encontrou-as todas guardadas como no dia anterior à chegada de Nerina._

_Sakura desceu correndo as escadas rumo à cozinha, onde encontrou seu irmão e seu pai, e perguntou-lhes:_

__ Alguém soube da explosão no parque?_

_Touya olhou-a, desconfiado:_

__ Que explosão?... A monstrenga resolveu ter pesadelo e esquecer-se de que estava sonhando?_

_Sakura olhou para a televisão, desligada no momento. Ela refletiu: "Acho que Nerina apagou o passado, fazendo com que ninguém mais lembrasse do acontecido._

__ E então? – perguntou Touya._

__ Esquece. – disse Sakura, vermelha, olhando para a foto de sua mãe na mesa – Bom dia, mamãe!_


End file.
